1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support trays, and more particularly to a novel tray having an articulated portion downwardly depending from a stabilizing portion for removably supporting drinking vessels, such as cups, glasses, beverage cans or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a tray which may be supported from a structure so that drinking containers, when placed on the tray, can be properly supported. However, problems and difficulties are encountered when the tray on which the drinking container or vessel is supported is not convenient. For example, difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing trays on the back of airline seats which generally occur when the tray has been deployed into a serving position for holding drinks, food or the like, and the person sitting in the seat activates the seat into a different position. Such activation causes the seatback to spring either forward or rearward so that any food or drink which is on the deployed tray will spill. In instances where hot beverage is involved, serious injury may occur to the person sitting behind the moved seatback. Also, in other instances when seated personnel in a row of seats move from the seat into the aisle, trays must be moved to their stored or stowed position on the seatback which necessitates that beverages by held in the hand of the person. Such a procedure is dangerous in the event that an airplane should encounter turbulence or any sort of uneven flight.
In addition to the above, passengers experience great inconvenience because there is a lack of space to accommodate crossed legs, leg movement and the like. Lowering of the seat tray further reduces leg room and mobility.
In view of the foregoing, a long-standing need has existed to provide an articulated beverage holder that may be supported on the seatback of an airline seat and which will not have a tendency to spill or become upset during a seat-back moving procedure. Also, such a holder can be placed on a raised tray so that ample space is available for leg or body movement. Such a beverage holder may include a universal type joint or gimbal that remains relatively level for supporting a beverage while the seatback is moved from one position to another.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel beverage holder which includes a stabilizing portion and a beverage support portion that downwardly depends from the stationary portion. The beverage portion constitutes a platform having an open recess for receiving the bottom of a beverage container, such as a cup, glass or can. A universal joint means, such as a link or a hinge, movably joins the support platform to the stabilizing portion so that the platform portion can be folded against the stabilizing portion for storage purposes. The stabilizing portion includes an upper end having an integral hook so that the stabilizing portion can be removably hooked over the edge of a folded food tray that is normally carried on the back of the seat of an airline seat. Latch means are provided for detachably connecting the platform portion to the stabilizing portion so that a folded condition exists when not in use. When unlatched, the platform portion further includes a stop means whereby the platform is maintained in a normal or perpendicular position with respect to the stabilizing portion.
The platform may include a single recess or a double recess and the universal joint means may take the form of one or more links or may take the form of an elongated hinge.
In another embodiment, a pair of support platform portions can be pivotally joined together for horizontal movement with respect to one another whereby the support platforms provide a pair that may be folded together for storage purposes or may be deployed in a side-by-side arrangement wherein two beverage containers can be supported simultaneously. In such a configuration, a finger clamp may be carried on one of the support portions so that the pair of support portions can be detachably connected to the side of a tray or other support member.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel beverage tray that may accommodate one or more beverage cans and which may be supported from the seatback tray of a conventional airline seat so that the beverage container tray does not occupy two much space even when the airline seatback is moved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel articulated beverage or cup tray which includes a universal joint means for supporting a support platform so that maximum leg room is available.
Another object resides in providing a beverage support means which includes a platform carried by links or hinge means from a stabilizing means whereby at least one or more beverage cans or containers will be supported.
Still a further object resides in providing a support platform for a beverage container that not only is articulated for movement but which includes gripping means for releasably holding the containers in place on the support platform.
The inventive device further includes adjustment means for properly fitting a support for a cup holder onto the edge of a tray so as to accommodate varying tray width.
Also, the inventive device contemplates at least one and multiples thereof of container receptacles or recesses for use singularly or in tandem.
Another primary object is to provide convenience to a passenger by installing a cup holder on a raised tray in its storage position on a seat back thereby providing increased leg and body space.